The Legend of Luffy
by snakeboy33
Summary: When a young boy is orphaned by a savage snake, a female gorilla takes him and names him Luffy. With Luffy raised by apes, he however soon meets, a group of people and is now torn between two worlds. Lots of OCs. Luffy x Nami Based off Tarzan. Review
1. Two Worlds

Two Worlds One Family

**(Note: most of the songs will be thought of as voiceovers)**

On a rampaging sea, there was fire.

A terrified wife with black hair carrying a small bundle **(author's note: think about Makino) **watched as her husband **(think about Dragon)**. The ship they were on was in a blaze, and the husband was trying as hard as he could to get the boat in the water. However, he lost his grip and fell back, causing the small row boat to fall into the water.

The wife looked frantically for him, and soon he dived into the water. He managed to swim over to the boat and was pulled in. The two looked into each other's eyes and embraced.

_Put your faith in what you most believe in_

After breaking, the woman held up the bundle, and in it was a young boy. The couple gazed happily at their son's face. The baby smiled and giggled.

_Two worlds, one family_

The two looked up when the lightning cracked, and saw an island. The father began to row in that direction as hard as he could.

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lies we see_

Meanwhile, a family of gorillas were sheltering for the night. A young gorilla began to move about as his parents watched. The father picked him up before he fell out of the nest, and the baby crawled into his mother's arms.

_A paradise untouched by man_

_Within this worlds blessed with love_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

In the morning, the human couple moved away from their boat as they looked for a place to stay. The baby then pointed out with a coo a tree that looked perfect for where they could stay. The father proudly patted his son's head.

_Softly tread the sand below your feed now_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

Meanwhile the gorilla family was at peace as well. The male played with his son as he tried to grab while his baby scurried around and into his mother's arms who tossed him up and caught him.

_Beneath the shelter of the trees_

_Only love can enter here_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

Coincidently, the human mother caught her child after throwing him up. The couple then went to work scavenging wreckage, building a makeshift treehouse. Eventually, they completed their work.

However, watching both families was a pair of reptilian eyes.

_Raise your head up_

_Lift high the load_

_Take strength from those that need you_

_Build high the walls_

_Build strong the beams_

_A new life is waiting_

_But danger's no stranger here_

That night, the gorilla family was sleeping, and the baby was awoken by a hopping frog. The baby giggled and began chasing after the frog. He chased him a distance from the rest area, until the frog hopped into the bushes, and the baby stopped.

Looming over him was Sumu, the great snake. His scales glistened scarlet in the moonlight, and his coils wrapped around the trees. Sumu opened his maw, and the baby looked up.

The mother and father gorilla charged in the direction of the baby's calls. Suddenly, the calls were abruptly silenced, and mother began to weep.

The next day, the mother was lagging behind the troop in sorrow. And yet....she heard the cries of a baby.

_No words describe a mother's tears_

_No words can heal a broken heart_

_A dream is gone, but where there's hope_

She ran in the direction of the babies cries, and looked up upon reaching a certain distance and saw the treehouse the humans built.

_Somewhere something is calling for you_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_Tu guide these lives we see_

The gorilla (whose name was Penda) walked into the house. She looked around, it was filled with wreckage. She nervously entered fully.

A window was broken, and bullets were lying on the ground with a gun. Penda gazed to one side, and saw two bodies. One body (the father) had a puncture mark in the throat, while the other (the mother) had a puncture in the shoulder, but looked crushed. Penda looked closer, and saw markings in the dust. Markings of slithering.

Suddenly frightened, Penda scurried back and stepped on glass. She looked at it and saw images of the family, including the child. She then heard babies crying and moved over to the trunk and looked in.

In there, she saw a young boy with black hair, and a small scar under his left eye.

"Huh?" the both grunted. Penda leaned in and sniffed the baby carefully. The boy the sneezed and she retracted. The baby the giggled and reached for her. Penda carefully reached in and picked him up by the leg and studied him.

She held the boy up to her face, and the boy touched her face. Penda then lifted up her hand, and placed it against his own, and noticed the similarities.

Penda smiled and held the child close, who snuggled into her. Penda's smile grew wider and she held him closer. Behind her, a tongue flicked, and she smelled something familiar. Sumu, hadn't left, and he was still hungry.

Penda looked up, and managed to jump just in time out of the way of the snake's strike. Not wanting to give up, Sumu dropped from his perch on the wooden beams, and slithered after Penda. Penda tried to run back out the door, but Sumu struck at her and they both fell out of the window. They landed on a tarp, and got tangled in the folds, until the weight broke it the cloth and they both fell out.

This caused Penda to lose her grip on the baby, and for him to fell onto the net, and rolled down the slanted object. Noticing this as well, Sumu wriggled out of her grip and tired to strike, but Penda caught him by the tail and pulled him back. She saw the boy still rolling.

Unfortunately, some of Sumu's scales were rough, and he managed to scratch her, and struck her with his tail. He then descended onto the net, and began slowly slithering along the uneven surface. Penda watched through the cracks, and the boy stopped eventually. She also saw Sumu slithering after him.

Penda reached for the baby, who in turn, reached for her. Sumu saw this, got into position, and lashed forward, but Penda just grabbed hold of the boy, but couldn't get him all the way out. Sumu lashed again, but Penda guided the baby along the cracks with his diaper, until he was out all the way. She brought the boy back into her arms, but Sumu began to wriggle out from the net.

Penda looked frantically for a way to escape, and saw the boat used by the humans. She jumped into just as Sumu struck. The other hand of the rope caught on Sumu's tail, and pulled him, stopping the rope just before the boat crashed into the ground.

Penda looked up to see Sumu getting tangled in the ropes. She growled before moving off.

_Every moment now the bond grows grows stronger Two worlds, one family Trust your heart Let fate decide To guide those lives we see_


	2. You'll Be In My Heart

You'll Be In My Heart

**(Note: I forgot to put this in the previous chapter: As you noticed, I changed the leopard into a snake. Sumu actually is Swahili for "poison" and Penda is Swahili for "love".)**

The group was being lead to its next place, whilst looking for Penda. The leader, whose name was Mkubwa, was getting worried. One young ape named Vriendin (though everyone called her Vir) then noticed her coming up.

"Look!" she said, and they all turned to see Penda coming forward.

"Penda," they all said at different times as they moved up to her. Mkubwa sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" one of them asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Penda said smiling," I just took a little detour." She then showed the small baby. Everyone gasped.

"Umm," two males said.

"Really?" asked Vir's mother," That is quite..."

"Weird!" Vir said as she came up.

"Vriendin!" her mother scolded.

"What it is!" Vir said pointing," But what is it?" Penda chuckled.

"Its a young one," Penda answered. She let the boy on the ground, and he crawled over Vir, who laughed a little.

"So where is his mom?" she asked. Penda smiled.

"I'll be his mother," Penda responded. Everyone looked surprised but the Mkubwa walked up and looked surprised.

"Once you stop minding him he's not so bad," Vir remarked before shoving back to Penda when Mkubwa came forward," Penda's going to be the mom." She then scuttled away. Mkubwa studied him for a moment, before looking at the boy with distaste.

"Mkubwa, I fought Sumu to save him," Penda explained with a sigh. Everyone looked at each other with shock. Sumu was infamous throughout the jungle, even the elephants feared him. Mkubwa sighed.

"Penda, he won't replace the one Sumu killed," he explained.

"I understand," Penda responded sadly, but then looked at the baby," But he needs me."

"But it is not like us," Mkubwa insisted," You have to take him back."

"Sumu won't show mercy!" Penda shot back.

"I can't let you endanger us!" Mkubwa harshly said.

"How dangerous does he look?" Penda demanded, and Mkubwa roared angrily, while Penda and the others held their babies closer. Penda looked strong still. Mkubwa sighed.

"Was it alone?" he inquired.

"Yes, Sumu killed both of his parents," Penda said.

"How can you be certain?" Mkubwa asked skeptically.

"I saw what remained of them," Penda answered. Mkubwa sighed.

"Very well, then he may stay," he gave in. Penda smiled.

"Mkubwa he will be a good son I'm sure," Penda insisted.

"There is a difference between him staying, and him being my son," Mkubwa growled. Penda sighed sadly.

"We'll rest here!" Mkubwa announced, and the gorilla's moved off to rest. Vir came back up to Penda.

"What're you going to name it?" she asked. Penda grinned.

"Luffy," she answered. Penda made a face.

"Alright if you say so, he is your kid," Vir said uncomfortably. Her mother than picked her up.

"Okay, its past your bed time," she said.

"Come on Mom, just a little longer?" Vir begged.

"No," the mother declared. Penda looked the newly named Luffy, and smiled.

"Don't worry, and don't cry," she said kindly, and began to sing.

_Come stop your crying It will be all right Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you I will be here Don't you cry_

Penda then moved away from the others as Mkubwa eyed her. She found a nest on a overhanging tree, and bedded down. Luffy giggled as she laid him down next to her and they both fell asleep.

_For one so small, you seem so strong My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm This bond between us can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart always Always_

And with that, the rest of the day faded away.


	3. Stampede

A Stampede

As time past, Luffy grew up into a boy. However, he became even more of an outsider when he ate a strange fruit that turned his body into rubber. Also, he would sometimes walk on two legs instead of four.

One morning, Penda woke up and Luffy wasn't lying next to her. She quickly panicked, tearing up grass looking for him, fearing that Sumu might have slithered their way. Unbeknownst to her a snickering kid Luffy descended down on his stretched arm. He then made the sound of an elephant frightening his mother. Penda looked at her son, as the years past Luffy got short, scruffy black hair, and turned out to be quite gangly.

"Boy did I scare you!" Luffy laughed," Shishishishi!"

"I'll say," Penda agreed also laughing, as Luffy dropped onto her shoulders," I don't suppose you could act like a quieter creature?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Luffy asked," I can do any animal, even Sumu! SSSSSSS!!!" Penda put him down.

"You can just make your own call," she said, and Luffy they ran off making a variety of sounds. Unfortunately, he ran past a group of mothers grooming their babies and when Luffy ran by it set them off.

"Penda!!" they all groaned. Luffy then ran into a stump that turned out to Mkubwa's arm. The leader glared down at the boy.

"Uh, sorry," Luffy said nervously as he backed away slowly. Vir then tackled him at top speed.

"Oh Luffy, I'm so happy you're okay, your mother and I have been so worried!" Vir said pretending to cry as she head-locked Luffy," Thank you so much Mkubwa you are so wise and terrifying." Mkubwa shook his head with a sigh.

"Run!" Vir whispered to Luffy as she dropped him. Luffy got up soon after.

"I'm with her!" and he ran after her. As he ran, Vir pulled him off to the side.

"I've told you a hundred times, if you don't want Mkubwa to hate, then avoid him!" Vir explained. Two other apes then ran past.

"Pick up the pace Vir!" one called (named Zeke).

"Yeah, last one there's Sumu!" the other called (named Ekez).

"Yeah an first one has to beat him!" Vir responded laughing. She then went to follow them.

"Can I come?" Luffy asked, Vir looked back.

"Well if you could keep up but you know you can't do that," Vir said before running after them. Luffy frowned.

"Yes I can!" he said before running after them.

Their hangout was on a cliff that overlooked a large herd of elephants. There Zeke and Ekez were beating each other up, until Vir came around.

"Here's Virry!" she announced.

"What took yah?" demanded Zeke.

"Little fly was bugging me but who cares now?" Vir explained but as if on cue, Luffy shot up behind her, knocking Vir back.

"Hey!" Luffy said.

"What?" Ekez said," You the heck is he?"

"I better not be looking at the stretcher," Zeke grumbled. Luffy moved forward.

"Well I kept up and that's all Vir said I had to do," Luffy said. All the guys groaned while Vir eyed them.

"Leave it to me," she whispered to them, and walked over to Luffy and lead him over to the cliff," Look pal, you know I'd love to hang out with you, but those guys are really good at convincing."

"Alright, what do I have to do?" Luffy asked enthusiastically.

"Uh...," Vir said trying to think of something," Its really dumb."

"What?" Luffy pressed.

"Uh...you got to get a hair," Vir said finally.

"That's it?" Luffy asked.

"That's it," Vir said casually, but then heard an elephant trumpet," A hair from an elephant." Down below, two elephants were battling.

"An elephant?" Luffy asked nervously.

"Yeah, really dumb huh?" Vir lied," Go on, I'll be right behind you!" Luffy then retreated into the jungle.

"Seem I can handle anything," Vir said, but suddenly, Luffy ran past her and jumped off the cliff.

"LUFFY NO!!!" Vir cried while Zeke and Ekez smiled. Luffy then yelled at first, but then screamed remembering he couldn't swim. Fortunately, he caught a branch, and stretched down. He sighed in relief.

"He's okay!" Vir announced as they saw Luffy climbing onto the branch.

"What's up?" he called.

"Not you!" Zeke and Ekez answered. Luffy then hopped from branch to branch towards the elephants.

"No Luffy come back!!" Vir groaned as Luffy continued on. Zeke elbowed her.

"You know if that guy survives bring him around more often," he sneered.

"No kidding, let's go watch!" Ekez said as they ran off.

At the elephant herd, a nervous young elephant named Tontar was staring at the water.

"I don't think this water's healthy Mama!" he called," It looks filled with germs!"

"Its fine hon," his mother answered from the water. Tontar then nervously entered the water.

"What about viruses?" he called. But his mother didn't answer. Tontar looked up to see Luffy moving through the trees, but thought he was something else.

"SUMU!!" he cried as he ran to his mother," Its Sumu!"

"I'm losing my patience," his mother said calmly.

"I'm not lying!" Tontar insisted, and he saw Luffy on a branch over another elephant," It's Sumu!"

"Tontar, Sumu won't attack elephants," his mother said.

"Don't tell him that," the elephant Luffy was over said," Of course Sumu would attack us."

"No, she's right we are just to big," a third elephant responded.

The group then began to argue, while Luffy bent down to the elephant's tail reaching for a hair.

"It's Sumu! RUN!!" Tontar cried trumpeting.

"For the last time, Sumu won't attack...," his mother began, but then the second elephant yelled.

"MY TAIL!!" he cried," SOMETHING'S GOT MY TAIL!" He then began thrashing around as other elephants began to panic.

"I told you so!" Tontar cried.

"Is it Sumu?" one elephant cried.

"Where is it?" another said. Eventually Luffy was thrown off and into the water. When the elephants turned around to where Luffy splashed, the boy opened managed to stretch neck out and gasped.

"SUMU!!" all the elephants cried as they began to thrash, send Luffy swirling in the water.

Meanwhile Vir, Zeke and Ekez all watched.

"He's dead," Zeke said slowly. The elephants then stampeded in their direction.

"So are we!" Ekez yelled as the three ran. Vir grabbed hold of a vine and crawled to safety.

The elephants stampeded, unfortunately in the direction of some termite mounds where the gorillas were eating.

"RUN!!" the guys yelled, and the elephants stampeded rapidly through them, topping termite mounds at every turn.

Mkubwa jumped to the side, and saw a young baby desperately trying to dodge the elephant's feet. Mkubwa jumped, grabbed the infant, and rolled out of danger.

Eventually, the elephant's stampeded away, still screaming about Sumu. Mkubwa handed the baby to its mother, and glared in the direction the elephant's came from.

At the river, Vir pulled an unconscious Luffy out of the water.

"Come on Luffy don't go out on me," she cried," You weren't even supposed to do it!" Tontar then ran up and pulled her away with his trunk.

"Don't, Sumu can swallow whole!" Tontar cried. Vir pushed him off.

"Does that look like Sumu? He's..." Vir cried, Luffy then coughed as he woke up," He's okay!" She then head-locked Luffy again, but then shook him.

"Are you out of your mind?! Give me another heart attack why don't you?" Vir yelled. Luffy grinned.

"Well, I got it," he said as he held up the hair.

"You...you got the hair?" Vir said, amazed.

"That was what it was all about?" Tontar said with a grin," Why didn't you just ask?" The group of gorilla's then came up.

"What's going on?" Penda said.

"Uh oh!" Luffy and Vir said together.

"I'll just be going!" Tontar said as he ran after the other elephants. Penda picked Luffy up.

"What happened?" she asked. Vir got in between the two.

"Its a long and complicated story," Vir said, but then Mkubwa appeared on the scene.

"What happened?" he demanded. Vir nervously grinned, but Luffy came up.

"It was all my fault," he admitted," We were playing and so..."

"You almost got us trampled!" Mkubwa growled," And you knows what others might be running for their lives as we speak?"

"I'm really sorry," Luffy begged. Penda held him close.

"He's only a boy," she insisted.

"That doesn't matter, stop siding with him!" Mkubwa said.

"I know he will come to understand," Penda insisted.

"UNDERSTAND? Penda look, he will never be like us!" Mkubwa argued.

"If you were all the leader you think you are you would give him a chance," Penda argued back. Luffy then broke off and ran away.


	4. Son of Man

Son of Man

**(Note: For anyone confused, just think of young Luffy in an loincloth)**

Later that night, Luffy was at a small pond, staring at his reflection. Frustrated he yelled and beat the water, and some mud got on his face. With tears welling up, he covered his body with mud with frustration. His mother than came up behind him.

"What's wrong?" she asked kindly.

"Why is everyone different from me?" Luffy asked angrily. Penda chuckled.

"Because you're dirty," she answered with a smile as she began to clean him off.

"Mkubwa said I don't belong!" Luffy cried.

"Forget what he said," Penda said.

"Stop!" Luffy cried as he moved back," Look at me!" Penda sighed.

"I am Luffy, and I don't see a difference in truth," Penda said as she continued wiping him off," I see a nose, two eyes, a mouth, and ears." Luffy giggled as she tickled him.

"And two hands?" Luffy said.

"Exactly," Penda answered as they pressed hands together. Luffy looked at his hands and sighed. Penda sighed also.

"Close your eyes," she instructed," And put your hands to your chest. What do you feel?" Luffy did that.

"A heart," Luffy answered.

"Come here," Penda said as she pulled him closer.

"And your heart," Luffy continued.

"Yes, we are only different on the outside, but that's not what matters," Penda said as she held him," If only Mkubwa could see that?" Luffy thought for a second.

"I'll make him!" he declared," I'll be the best!"

"I sure of it," Penda said.

The next day, the troop was going forward, and Luffy was struggling to keep up. They later began climbing a tree, which Luffy couldn't do. Mkubwa climbed over him and glared. Luffy began to slip, but Vir caught him with a smile.

_Oh, the power to be strong_

Luffy was mimicking a chameleon but fell into the middle of the gorilla's banana pit, which gave Penda some glares.

_And the wisdom to be wise_

_All these things will_

_come to you in time_

Luffy sat on the snouts on some hippos as he learned from them. He also fashioned a tool out of rock.

_On this journey that you're making_

_There'll be answers that you'll seek_

He then wrestled with Vir, but was effortlessly beaten each time, while Tontar was tied up with his own trunk by a monkey.

_And it's you who'll climb the mountain_

_It's you who'll reach the peak_

Luffy then began to learn how to use his stretching abilites to his advantage, stretching from tree branch to tree branch, until he accidently grabbed a tree branch that turned out to be one of Sumu's coils. Luffy quickly let go, but fell into a crocodile infested pond, though he managed to escape using his powers.

_Son of Man, look to the sky_

_Lift your spirit, set it free_

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

_Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

Luffy managed to make a spear in an attempt to get some fruit, and managed to spear several, but it landed over Mkubwa's head, causing the juice to drip on him.

_Though there's no one there to guide you_

_No one to take your hand_

Vir and Luffy then attack a stork, but the stork managed to retaliate and shake them off, after the rode it a little while.

_But with faith and understanding_

_You will journey from boy to man_

Luffy then swung by his arm into the elephant herd, jumping from back to back, as his mother looked on proudly.

_Son of Man, look to the sky_

_Lift your spirit, set it free_

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

_Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

In time, Luffy did grow into his teens **(AN: that's what age range Luffy will be for the remainder of the story) **, and he quickly grew strong, showing Tontar how to use his trunk to breath, despite Luffy not being able to swim himself.

_In learning you will teach_

_And in teaching you will learn_

He saved his mother from the rain by making a makeshift umbrella by tying branches together.

_You'll find your place beside the_

_ones you love_

He encountered a leopard, but managed to dodge the majority of its attacks, until he managed to tie its tail to a stump

_Oh, and all the things you dreamed of_

_The visions that you saw_

Luffy then stretched from rock to rock while climbing a waterfall. He then helped the gorillas get their termites have having Tontar put his trunk to the mounds and blowing sending the termites flying through the air, allowing the gorilla's to feast.

_Well, the time is drawing near now_

_It's yours to claim it all_

As Mkubwa was leading the group, he looked up to Luffy swinging from tree to tree in front of them.

Luffy surfed along the trees, sometimes on one hand.

_Son of Man, look to the sky_

_Lift your spirit, set it free_

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

_Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

Luffy twisted his legs as he moved through a way of windy limbs, and then stretched across to another branch.

_Son of Man_

_Son of Man's a man for all to see_

To finish off, he catapulted himself to another branch, did a double flip, before standing tall on two legs, proud.


	5. Luffy vs Sumu

Luffy vs Sumu

Luffy began to sneak up on his mother, who was casually eating. Upon getting behind her, he took a deep breath...

"Don't even consider it!" Penda said, and Luffy exhaled. He stretched his leg over to in front of her.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"I know everything, I am your mother, now where have you been?" Penda asked, arching an eyebrow. Luffy chuckled.

"What did you just say about knowing everything?" he asked with a smirk. Vir then came out of nowhere and tackled him. After literally throwing him away, she turned to Penda.

"Alright Aunty P. you're looking good," she complimented.

"Hello Vir," Penda answered, as Luffy came up and tackled Vir again.

They rolled past Mkubwa, who rolled his eyes. The gorilla's all casually held up their current focus, as they have gotten used to Luffy over the past 10 years. **(AN: Luffy was 7 the last two chapters, making Luffy currently 17)**. Eventually, they ran into Tontar.

"Alright people, its all play until someone gets stabbed!" Tontar said nervously as the pair rolled down into a small clearing," Look someone gets hurt and its always me!" Tontar followed them down, as Luffy managed to pin Vir down.

"Okay! Okay! You win!" Vir admitted, as Luffy smiled, but then looked up and thought he saw something. He let his friend go.

"Sorry," he quickly said as he moved forward.

"What are yah?" Vir asked with a frown. Tontar came up.

"I've done some thinking and figure that Luffy could be some kind of elephant," he said with a quizzical look. Vir obviously not a agreeing they began to argue. Luffy looked carefully, and could've sworn he saw something red shine in there. He shrugged and moved back.

Sumu suddenly shot out of the underbrush and struck at Luffy, who managed to dodge. Tontar trumpeted a warning, while Vir took the trees, as did the other apes while Tontar covered his eyes with his ears.

Luffy climbed into the trees, while Sumu followed him. However, he was pulled off and thrown by Mkubwa. Sumu quickly got himself back together and rapidly slithered at the gorilla, striking him with his fangs, sinking his teeth into shoulder. Luffy sat next to Vir on a branch holding his spear, as Sumu began to constrict Mkubwa, and though he managed to through the serpent off, he collapsed to the ground. Sumu recovered, and slowly slithered towards Mkubwa, this time planning to make sure to inject venom. Mkubwa growled as he tried to get up, but couldn't.

Sumu struck, but Luffy kicked him away with a yell, brandishing his spear. Sumu hissed upon recovering while Luffy stood ready. Mkubwa panted, as he looked on with surprise, anger, and exhaustion. As the snake coiled up and braced, the other gorillas screeched and yelled. Penda looked on with fear.

Sumu suddenly struck forward, while Luffy dodged and stabbed at him. The nimble serpent proved too quick, and he lashed around and struck again. Luffy pole-vaulted with his spear onto the tree with Sumu in pursuit. Luffy stretched his hand up onto a branch and ran around the trunk in an attempt to catch Sumu from behind, but when Luffy got all the way around, he was not there.

Luffy braced himself and from the shadows burst a flurry of fangs. Luffy held up his spear and Sumu bit it instead, he then thew the snake back to the ground. The apes roared and yelled at that. Sumu looked at Luffy and hissed. Luffy hissed right back.

He dropped back down to face the massive reptile, and immediately, Sumu struck again. Luffy tried to get his spear in the mouth, but Sumu instead grabbed Luffy by the shoulder in his mouth, causing Luffy to drop his spear out of reach. The gorillas looked worried, but Luffy recovered and pulled Sumu off before he could inject his poison.

Luffy ran for his spear, but Sumu caught him by the leg with his tail. Luffy managed to wrestle it off and ran for it again. However, Sumu struck yet again, this time with his tail again, and wrapped Luffy up completely.

Luffy struggled to free himself but to no avail. He looked around to see his spear lying on the ground. Thinking fast, he kicked Sumu in the face with his feet, causing him to let go and Luffy ran for his weapon. Sumu, however, struck him in the back, causing Luffy to trip and the spear to fall into a pit.

Luffy retreated into the trees, but something caught him, it was Sumu's coils again. Sumu heaved him up onto one branch, and slung Luffy against the trunk. The serpent sneered and opened its mouth. Luffy could actually see the venom dripping from his fangs.

Luffy looked around quickly for something to use in the fight and saw a good sized rock lying the ground. He wormed one of his arm free and stretched for it was faced as he could. Sumu arched back and prepared to strike. Luffy grabbed the rock, and Sumu launched forward, opening his maw. Luffy, then slammed Sumu's head into the tree's side with the rock, causing the snake to lose his grip on the trunk, and both competitors fell to the ground, and into the bushes.

All the gorillas looked on with horror. Tontar looked nervously at where Luffy and Sumu fell. The bushes began to stir, and some of Sumu's coils were revealed. Everyone quickly thought Sumu had triumphed, but then Luffy pushed the rest of the snake out, still holding the rock. Sumu's body lay to the side of him, his crippled head slumped, his skull crushed. Luffy had slain the most feared creature in all the jungle.

The gorillas cried and roared happily as Luffy looked up to see them cheering. Penda smiled down upon him. Luffy looked at the snake's body, and heaved him up, clenching his teeth.

"YAAHHHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!" he roared triumphantly. All the gorillas roared with happiness as they all descended to ground level. As Luffy put Sumu's body down, he saw his mother, who smiled proudly. All the gorillas surrounded Luffy, patting him on the back. Tontar trumpeted happily. Vir then literally pushed her way towards him.

"Alright people out of my way, I'm his best friend here," she then turned to Luffy," Look, there is more than one way to get attention other than getting rid of feared enemies." Luffy chuckled.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Luffy said, but then he saw Mkubwa nursing his pride on a small cliff.

The leader slowly walked away, and he turned around to see Luffy dragging the Sumu up. He then slowly laid the body of the once mighty serpent in front of him. Mkubwa looked at Sumu, then Luffy. The others came up to see what was happening. Mkubwa sighed, and then nodded respectfully at Luffy. Luffy smiled, but then there a loud crack in the distance.

Everyone looked in that direction, and saw birds flying away.

"What was that?" Luffy said.

"Hm, I'm not sure," Mkubwa said with a frown. Tontar looked around sheepishly.

"Wasn't me...I think," he said uncomfortably.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Mkubwa announced and they all began to move away. While Luffy, secretly swung in that direction.

It was a sound he had never heard before, and yet, it was familiar.


End file.
